What If
by xBlackCherryBlossomx
Summary: What if everything was different? What if Sakura's clan was murdered also, but by her sister when she was only 4. What if Sasuke's clan was murdered a year after on the same day. What if everything was totally different. Full summary inside. SasukexSakura
1. Nightmares and Teams

Sakura - *yawn* 3… 2… 1…

(Someone wakes up on Sakura's couch, in her house)

Me - *yawn* Where am I?

Sakura – In my house. You past out on the street. How?

Me – I don't know, all I remember is going to England, and coming back on the new jet 3000vp, them shooing me with tanks, and crashing into the street. Then they took away the jet 3000vp.

Sakura – Oh, okay.

Naruto – Hey Sakura-chan, Brenda-chan, you wants some coffee.

Itachi – Yeah, we're making pancakes as well…

Tenten – With strawberries on top…

Ino – With butter, and Syrup.

Choji – Oh, yeah! It's gonna be DELICIOUS!!!

Sakura – Wai-…

Hinata – And to top it off, ICE CREAM!!!

Temari – Don't forget, with cupcakes!

Neji – And truth or dare.

Tsunade – And don't forget sake!

Sakura – Wha-…

Sasuke – With a drinking contest.

Kisame – And me winning *grins*

Itachi – With my foolish little brother trying to kill me…

Pein – And the Akatsuki having fun at this party…

Ino – With Horror Movies…

Sasuke – And me trying to kill Itachi…

Naruto – With chocolate pudding!!!

Sakura – Hello can-…  
Hidan – And us getting fucking drunk…

Tenten – And to top it off, PIZ-…

Sakura – OKAY!!! BE QUIET!!!

(Everybody shuts up)

Sakura – Good, now, HOW DID YOU GUYS GET IN MY HOUSE!!!???

(Everybody points where they came from)

Sakura – How did I miss this!?

(There was a big giant hole in the ground, Naruto covered in smoke from coming from the chimney, front and back door smashed open, 3 holes in the roof, and much, much more.)

Sakura – Now, answer my question.

Everybody – (nods)

Sakura – Why are you guys in my house?

Hidan – I don't know, we were pretty much just bored, and they were throwing a party, so we decided to come.

Naruto – And come on Sakura-chan, you have a 5 story mansion!

Ino – With lots of food in your GIANT fridge!

Temari – YOU EVEN HAVE A DESERT ROOM, WITH CAKES, COOKIES, CUPCAKES, AND MORE!

Hinata – You even have a Candy Room, with ALL kinds of candies.

Naruto – So, we thought, "Why not throw a party here!?"

Sakura – Well, you could've asked first!

Everybody - *puts head down in shame* Sorry Sakura (-chan) (Cherry Blossom) (Forehead Girl)

Ino – Anyway…

Hinata – Brenda-chan…

Neji – Hn. Doesn't…

Naruto – Own…

Everyone – Any of us!

TALK - Normal

_TALK - Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**TALK – Inner**

**Talk – Nara**

Summary – What if Sakura's clan was killed by her sister when she was only 4 years old. What if it happened on her birthday? What if Sakura had a 2 powerful Kekkai Genkai? What if Sasuke's clan was murdered a year after Sakura's on her birthday also? What if both they're older sibling joined the Akatsuki? What if Sakura had the most powerful demon ever to cross the Earth? What if she mastered all the elements at the age of 5? What if she was stronger than the Akatsuki? What if Sakura became a cold hearted avenger like Sasuke? What if Sasuke starts to develop a little feeling for the pinkette, but is in denial. **SasukexSakura SakuraxSasuke SasuxSaku SakuxSasu SasuSaku SakuSasu

* * *

**

_Dream_

_A little 4 year old girl was walking back home from school, and today was her birthday. "Huh? What's going on?" She had strawberry pink hair and emerald green eyes. She walked to her estate. "Mom? Dad?" asked the pinkette. She ran to her parents' room. She opened the door and what she saw horror her. She saw her own sister kill their parents in front of her own eyes. Her sister then looked at her and started to chuckle. "Hello there foolish little sister." She said. Her sister had mid-back red hair, with forest green eyes. _

"_WHY HANA!? WHY DID YOU DO IT NEE-SAN!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" The little pinkette fell to her knees and started sobbing. "Foolish little sister, I just wanted to test my skill. I'll spare your life. Get stronger by hating more. When you're stronger, try to kill me. Get stronger with hatred. Ta-ta for now." She said, and then disappeared. She left the 4 year old pinkette by herself in their parents room filled with blood. _

_End of Dream_

"AHHHH!!!!" Screamed a 12 year old girl. She was sweating really hard. Yesterday was the day that her clan got killed, a.k.a. her birthday. It happened 8 years ago. Her own sister killed their clan. She lives by herself now in a mansion, in Konoha.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30am. Today she would be going to the academy. She still has to go even though she's probably better than a normal ANBU. Little did she know that a certain raven head woke up at the same time as her with a similar nightmare.

_Dream_

_A little 5 year old boy was walking back home from school, and today was March 28th. "Huh? What's going on?" He had raven black hair and obsidian onyx eyes. He walked to his estate. "Mom? Dad?" asked the raven head. She ran to her parents' room. She opened the door and what he saw horror her. He saw him own brother kill their parents in front of his own eyes. His brother then looked at her and started to chuckle. "Hello there foolish little brother." He said. His brother had long black hair tied in a ponytail and deep onyx eyes. _

"_WHY ITACHI!? WHY DID YOU DO IT NII-SAN!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" The little raven head fell to his knees and started sobbing. "Foolish little brother, I just wanted to test my skill. I'll spare your life. Get stronger by hating more. When you're stronger, try to kill me. Get stronger with hatred. Ta-ta for now." He said, and then disappeared. He left the 5 year old raven haired by himself in their parents room filled with blood. _

_End of Dream_

"AHHHH!!!!" Screamed a 12 year old boy. He was sweating really hard. Yesterday was the day that his brother killed his clan. It happened 7 years ago. He lives by himself in the Uchiha Estate in Konoha.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30am. Today would just be the same old routine. There would be fangirls fawning over him and stuff. He also heard that they were going to be put into teams. He just wished that he didn't get a fangirl as a teammate, which is highly impossible. Too bad, he'll be taken by surprise later at the academy.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I just woke up. Man, I hate it when I have that nightmare. I swear that I'll Hana whenever I get the chance because I'm an avenger. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. I guess that I better get ready then, I mean I'm gonna go to the academy today anyway.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a 10 minute shower put on my clothes. I put on a black shirt that is about 3 inches above my belly button. I wore white shorts with a black cover on top that has the Haruno Symbol. I also put on a sleeveless, black and white striped hoodie that's about 4 inches above my belly button and had the Haruno symbol on the back. I also wore fishnets that came from my belly button to my elbows. I also wore fishnets that reached to my knees. After I put those on, I put on fingerless gloves that only reached my wrist. Once I was done, I went to the bathroom.

I looked at the mirror and saw myself. I had pink hair that was about 4 inches past my shoulder and the 3 inches that was at the bottom was dyed black. It was dyed PERMANENTLY black. I had lifeless emerald green eyes that sometimes became so dark that it turned into cold forest green eyes with slits. I had pale skin which was cold. I put my hair into a high ponytail and left the bathroom.

I got grabbed everything I needed. I checked if I missed anything. I had twin katanas tied to my back. They both showed a red and blue dragon wrapped around a sword. I was wearing a necklace with that picture on it. I also wore another necklace with the Haruno symbol on it, but it only appears when I want it to, or when I use a Haruno made jutsu.

When the Haruno necklace is visible, it heals the holder of it, makes them 10x faster, stronger, and gives more agility, and plus, it makes jutsus 5x better. But only a true blooded Haruno can use it. If others try to use it, they immediately die.

Well, I got everything I needed. Better start going now. I better get to the academy soon. Right now, it's 7:45. I grabbed a tomato and started off to the academy, but not before grabbing my i-pod and putting it into a hidden pocket in my shorts.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I woke up. Man, I seriously hate having that stupid nightmare, but no matter, I will kill Itachi for killing our clan because I am an avenger. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00. Might as well take my time.

I walked over to the bathroom and took a 15 minute shower. I put on my usual clothes. I put on a blue shirt and white shorts. Nothing much. I walked back to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was the same with it spiky at the back. I had more normal, cold, pale skin. I then walked out of the bathroom.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a tomato. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:40. I then started to head to the academy. Of course, I would be the first one there again. When I finally arrived, it was 7:50. I took a seat in front and started to think.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I was heading to the academy. When I was there, it was 8:10. I'm right outside the door right now. I then opened the door and all eyes went on me. A guy with a scar on his eye looked over at me and said "Ah. You must be the new student. Am I correct?" All I did was nod. "Okay, come up and introduce yourself, please." So I went up to the class. Boys all over the class had hearts in their eyes, not that I cared. Girls just stared at me, and some even glared at me for looking so better than them.

"My name's Sakura Haruno…" I said, and then I continued. "and don't get on my nerves unless you have a death wish." I said the last part with an ice cold voice with venom, and when I said that, I had a killing aura around me. Then I returned back to my normal cool looking figure with a cold aura around me. Nothing else. "Okay Miss Haruno, please sit next to Mr. Uchiha and I almost forgot, my name is Iruka." Iruka said. "Hn." Was my only reply.

I went and took my seat, then all the girls glared at me. A blonde girl who looked pretty sluttish **(Sorry, but no offence to Ino fans. I had to do that.)** stood up and yelled "WHY DOES SHE GET'S TO SIT NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!!!???" Iruka just sighed he was about to talk until I interrupted him. "You wanna sit next to him? We can switch seats cause I don't really care." I said with no emotion in my voice.

The Uchiha was quite surprised the I wasn't a fangirl. Anyway, that girl had hearts in her eyes and she nodded her head really fast, so we both got up and switched seats. I sat next to a pineapple head and a guy who ate chips. I decided to join the guy who was sleeping. I put my head down in my arms and closed my eyes.

**Iruka P.O.V.**

I looked at the new girl. She was sleeping like Shikamaru. Great, another sleep head. I took out a kunai and threw it, aiming at her, but when it reached half way, it hit the board. A kunai was holding the one he threw.

I looked over at the girl. She still had her head down, but her arm was at a swinging position. I was surprised. How is this possible? How was she able to do that without even looking up? The class looked shocked and surprise at that.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Wow. This Haruno girl is really shocking. She's not a fangirl, she's cold, and she doesn't even care about me. Then Iruka threw a kunai at her, but she threw one back so fast that no one saw it, and she still had her head down.

After an hour or two Iruka said "Okay, I'm going be announcing teams." That really annoyed me because I'm probably gonna have a fan girl. "Alright, Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha…" Well, that sucks cause I got the dope now. Who's the other person? At that point almost every girl in the room had hearts in their eyes.

"Sakura Haruno." He finished. All my fangirls glared at Sakura, and all her fanboys glared at me and Naruto. Well, at least she isn't a fangirl, well I hope she isn't. If she isn't, she just better not be weak.

Then he continued with calling everyone else. The Haruno girl came up to the front seat and sat in-between Naruto and me. She took out her i-pod from her shorts and turned them on after she put on her earplugs.

We waited like an hour already and I bet that the Haruno is probably asleep right now. The dope got irritated, so he got a white board eraser, and put it on top of the door. Then we heard footsteps. The guy came in and the white board eraser hit his head.

He had white spiky hair and a mask that covered 2/3 of his face. All we can see is his left eye. **(I think that's right.)** I guessed that he was our sensei, but was he really a Jonin?

"Okay, my firs impression, I hate you all." He said. The Haruno girl then looked up and smirked. "Hey Kakashi, long time, no see huh?" She said.

* * *

**How does Sakura know Kakashi? How? Read and find out in the next chapter. REVIEW!!! Pretty please. And I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
**


	2. Annoying Inners

Sasuke – How do Sakura know Kakashi?

Sakura – Doesn't matter, I just know him. So what?

Sasuke – It's just kinda weird that you already know our sensei in the story.

Me – What ever! She just knows him!

Sasuke/Sakura - *hugs each other*

Me – I'm freakin borrowing you guys, so I can do whatever I want!!! UNDERSTOOD!!!???

Sasuke/Sakura – Y-Y-Ye-Ye-Yes-s-s Ma'am!

Me – Good, now…

Sai – Hey, Uchiha, what ya up to.

Suigetsu – Yeah, you can't just go around watchin us train.

Sai – What ya thinking, huh?

Suigetsu – Yeah.

Me – Uhhh, what are you guys doing here? You guys aren't even in this story.

Suigetsu – Huh? Isn't this Feelings for Cherry Blossom?

Me – Uh, no.

Sai – Oh, wrong place, sorry.

Me – It's okay, anyway, as I was saying…

Naruto – RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!!!

Everybody – Huh???

Naruto – BUY MORE RAMEN!!!

Me – Uh, Naruto, what are you doing here, and buy more ramen?

Naruto – Isn't this where they're taking the ramen commercial?

Sakura – No, they're doing that in studio 11. This is studio 1.

Naruto – Ohhhhh.

Studio 7 – NARUTO! Come on! It's almost time!

Naruto – Oh, okay. Sayonara you guys!

Me – Anyway, as I was saying…

Chibi Sakura – She no own Na-wu-to!

Me – Awww! SO KAWAII!!!

Chibi Sakura - *grins* Th-wank-you!

Me – Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!

Sasuke – Huh, why now?

Me – Hello? I'm only borrowing this place for 2 hours! It cost money! Now, get me a can of Pepsi and continue the story!

Sasuke – Yes Brenda-chan… *goes get Pepsi for Brenda-chan*

* * *

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

Huh. I looked up and saw Sakura. "Hey Sakura! Sup! What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh. I'm on their team." She replied blandly. "Oh, Sakura. I heard about…" I but before I could finish, she cut me off. "It's okay Kakashi. It's not your fault." She said to me. I nodded and I also guessed that she didn't want the 2 boys to know.

"Okay, now, meet me on the roof, alright?" I asked/said. They just nodded and Sakura was heading towards the window. She opened it and jumped out.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Kakashi poofed away once I was outside. "Hey, Sakura-chan, where are you going!?" The blonde boy asked/yelled. "Somewhere." I said blandly. Then both my teammates left the room. I pushed chakra into my feet and ran up the academy building. I then reached the top.

"How did you get up here so fast" Kakashi asked. "Climbed building." I said blandly. "Aw." Was all he said.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Sakura then went out the window. What was she going to do, and where was she going. After she got outside, Kakashi disappeared. "Hey teme, wanna race?" The dope asked. All I did was smirk. I never back down on a challenge.

Me and Naruto raced to the roof. We climbed a whole bunch of stairs. When we got to the roof, me and Naruto started to the argue about who got up first, then we heard an "Ahem." We both looked at Kakashi, then at Sakura, wait, SAKURA! "How did you get up here first!?" Me and Naruto yelled at the same time. "Climbed academy. Perfect chakra control." Was her only answered. Me and Naruto both just shrugged, and then sat down in-between Sakura.

"Okay, you guys are going to tell about yourselves. Tell us your name, your hobbies, what you like, what you dislike, and your dreams for the future." Kakashi said. "Can you give us an example Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have a lot of hobbies, and you don't need to know my likes and dislikes. I don't really have any dreams for the future." Kakashi said. "What was that? All we know is that your name is Kakashi." The dope said. "Yeah, whatever. Okay, you go first blondie." Kakashi said.

"Okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like eating at Ichiraku, and instant ramen. I dislike waiting 3 minutes for ramen, and Teme over there! And my dream is to become hokage!!!" Naruto said.

"Okay. Next." Kakashi said. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any hobbies at all. I don't like anything. I dislike fangirls and weaklings. My dream, no, goal is to kill a certain someone." I said.

"Okay Sakura, your up." Kakashi said "My name is Sakura Haruno. I don't like anything, and my hobbies are ONLY learning new jutsus, making jutsus and training. My goal is to kill a certain someone also, but I'll make sure that it becomes reality no matter what." She said the last part coldly. Hmm.

_She's kinda interesting._

**Yeah, kinda like us!**

_I thought that I got rid of you after the Uchiha __Massacre!_

**HAH! It's IMPOSSIBLE to get rid of me! I'm you remember.**

_Hn_

**That's not even a word.**

_Hn_

**You know, you're boring**

_Hn_

**Okay, see ya, I'm gonna go talk to Inner Sakura. At least she'll be BETTER!**

_She has an inner?_

**Well, duh! She's a rare one because her inner is more powerful than you think.**

_Hn_

**Okay, I'm leaving now. I'll tell Inner Sakura you said hi!**

Then I zoned back to reality after finding out that my inner's back. Man that sucks! I just went back to listening to Kakashi. After about 5 more minutes of talking, he finally told us to meet him at the training ground tomorrow at 6:00 and don't eat breakfast. Then he disappeared.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I might as well zone out since I already know what Kakashi's going to say. I'll just tell them about it once he's gone. This is going to go on for like 10 minutes of him lecturing us. BORING! Huh.

_Man, this is so dam boring! I have to train more if I want to kill her._

**Hey there! You missed me!?**

_What the heck!? Why are you back? I thought I lost you after the Haruno Massacre!?_

**You THOUGHT you lost me, but Nara just locked me in a metal box with chains.**

**Well, I had to. You were just SO DAM ANNOYING!!!**

**Oh, I wasn't that annoying!**

**Oh, so you admit that you're annoying now!?**

**Well at least…**

_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!_

**Sorry…**

**Sorry my lady…**

_Hn. Its okay, as long as you guys don't bother me too much, I'll be okay._

**Alright**

**Okay, I got it.**

_**HEY THERE SAKURA'S!!!**_** (I'm gonna make it that when an inner is in someone else's mind, they'll be like this "**_**Hi!**_**" okay.)**

_Hn._

**Hey Inner Sasuke.**

_Hn. Sasuke has an inner to then._

_**Yeah, he does, but he's no fun. I'm the fun one in his mind!**_

**WOW! SAME WITH ME!!!**

_**YAY!!! WE'RE BOTH THE SAME!!!**_

**SHUT UP BEFORE I LOCK YOU BOTH IN THE METAL BOX FOR 10 YEARS!!!**

…

…

_Hn_

**I'm sorry for the sudden outburst, but they were just annoying. **

_No worry, it's okay, now, GO BACK TO SASUKE'S MIND!!!_

_**Alright, alright, sheez. Come on Inner Sakura, you're coming to then. **_

**Oo, oo, oo! CAN I, CAN I, CAN I!!!???**

_Hn_

**Okay! COME ON, LET'S GO!!!**

**Finally, they're gone.**

_I know think god._

**Excuse me my lady, but I think that Kakashi is almost done talking.**

_Oh, thanks._

I then zoned back to reality. Kakashi just left. "Okay you guys, tomorrow, eat breakfast and don't come until 8:25 exactly. You can't be late, alright!" I said in a serious tone.

They both just nodded, and then Sasuke glared at me. I just smirked. "You enjoying both the inners?" I asked him loud enough for only him to hear. All he did was growl. I just smirked again then disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Once Sakura told us to be there at 8:25 exactly and eat breakfast. I don't know why but I nodded my head.

**HEY THERE SASU-CHAN!!!**

_Ugh, you're back. I thought that you were going to Sakura's mind._

**Well, I did, but she threatened us that if I don't leave she'll lock us in a metal box for 10 years, so I came back and…**

_And?_

**And I brought a friend over!**

_A friend?_

**Yeah.**

_**Hi Sasuke! I'm Inner Sakura! Nice to meet you!**_

_Hn_

**Oh, at least say Hi to her!**

_Hn_

_**Ugh! ANOTHER SAKURA CLONE! OMG!**_

_Hn_

_**Ugh! You are just like Sakura! A FREAKIN ONE SYLLABLE PERSON!**_

_Hn. Like I care_

_**Man, if I knew that you were just gonna be like Sakura, I might as well stayed in her mind.**_

**I know. She and Sasu-chan are SO alike.**

_**I know. You know, her favorite color is black!**_

**Really, well Sasu-chan's favorite color is blue.**

_**Well, no duh! He's wearing blue!**_

**Well, no duh for Sakura either! She's wearing ALL black and she has part of her hair dyed black, plus, how is she able to keep that perfect black part on her hair black without it washing off when she showers?**

_**Oh, it's PERMANENTLY dyed black.**_

**Oh, you know, it's really fun now with you here!**

_**Yeah, I know. Maybe I'll stay here for an hour or two!**_

**YAY!!!**

I glared at Sakura for having an annoying inner. She just looked at me and smirked. She said "You enjoying both the inners?" just loud enough for only me to hear. I only growled, and she just smirked again. She then disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. Black cherry blossoms to be exact. Now that's just kinda weird.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I transported myself to the training field. "Haruno Clan Secret Double Clone Jutsu!" I yelled. Then a clone of me showed up. We began a taijustu battle and whenever I hit a clone, it only doubled from one clone to 2, then 4, then 8, then 16, and the line goes on. After just 15 minutes, there were already over 100 clones.

I snapped my fingers and then they all disappeared. I took out a kunai and then threw it at a tree. I then disappeared.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I walked to the training field and saw Sakura there fighting clones. It seems that every time she hit a clone, it'd disappear and double. Then after 10 hard minutes **(Sasuke wasn't there for the first 5 minutes)** there were already more then 100 clones.

Then Sakura stopped fighting. She snapped her fingers and all the clones disappeared. That kinda shocked me how she was able to do that. She then took out a kunai and threw it at him. It was a centimeter away from his face, and then it hit the tree. Sakura then disappeared and reappeared behind me with a kunai to my throat. She couldn't see my face because it was hidden in the shadow of the trees.

"Who are you and state your business of being here." Her voice was cold and icy that it even kinda sent shivers up my spine, but it's not like I'll actually admit it. "Uchiha Sasuke and I only came here to train." Once I said that she removed the kunai and walked back to the training ground, but not before saying "Hn."

_**You know, maybe I should go back to her mind.**_

**NO!!! Don't go or I'll be stuck here with Mr. Emo again by myself!**

_I'M NOT EMO!!!_

_**I'm sorry, but I really have to go.**_

**Huh. Okay, but we'll visit each other sometimes then, okay?**

_**Alright, bye!**_

**Bye!**

_**Bye!**_

**Bye!**

_**Bye!**_

**B-**

_ALRIGHT!!! I GET IT!!! LEAVE NOW!!!_

_**Alright, alright, geez. At least you're better than Sakura. She's WAY cold. Anyway BYE!**_

**Yep, bye…**

_**Okay, here's a little present, but first close your eyes.**_

**Okay *close eyes***

_***kiss Inner Sasuke on lips* Bye now! *leaves and go back to Sakura's mind***_

**Ahhh. *faints***

_Well, at least he shut up now._

I then started to walk down to the training grounds. I saw Sakura at a tree. She looks like she was going to break it. Wow. She broke the tree in half without any chakra which broke 5 other trees. She must be pretty strong then.

* * *

**Okay, I'm finally done. *yawn* It's 11:40pm right now and I'm kinda tired. Well, at least I finished.**


	3. Sparing

Sasuke – Why is she so cold?

Me – Well, if you would just read the script, you'd know!

Sakura – Hn.

Me – Okay, you don't have to do that here. We're off stage right now.

Sakura – Hn.

Sasuke – Look at what you did to Sakura.

Sakura – (glares at Sasuke)

Naruto – Oh, no!!! Sakura-chan is cold now!!! NO!!!!!!

Sakura – (glares at Naruto)  
Naruto – Um, uh… (hides behind Sasuke)

Sakura – Hn.

Me – Somebody, get this show going! She's freaking me out now!

Sakura – (glares at Brenda)

Me – AHH!!!!! Somebody, say the disclaimer already!!!

Sasuke – Brenda-chan don't own us!!! (says really, really fast)

Sakura – (takes out katana and lunges at Sasuke)

Sasuke – (Dodges katana)

Sakura – (ABOUT to stab Sasuke in heart, but cut off by…)  
Out of no where – BBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I guess that it was just Sasuke. Like a care. Not even he can stop me from training. I have to get stronger no matter what. Even if it means that I have to betray the village, I will get stronger no matter what. I will not have anyone get in my way.

**I'M BACK!!!**

…

_Hn._

**Oh, I'm glad that you missed me (sarcastic)**

**Why didn't you just stay in Sasuke's mind?**

**Well, I thought that you guys missed me. You do, right Sakura?**

_Hn._

**I was right. You're worst than Sasuke. At least his inners better**

**What'd you do this time?**

**Uh, I gave him a peck on the lips. Why?**

**Are you seriously falling in love?**

**Yeah, so?**

_You can't fall in love…_

**I just did, so why can't I!?**

**Let her finish first, alright!**

_You can't fall in love because when the time comes, we might leaving the village._

**WHAT!!!??? Why do we have to leave!?**

_You know why we have to leave, and if you fall in love, I'm going to have to lock you up._

**So no falling in love, alright.**

**Alright. I'll make sure not to fall in love.**

_Hn. Good._

"Hey Sasuke, you gonna stand there all day, or are you going to train!?" I shouted at Sasuke because he was still standing at that same spot. He then walked down to the training grounds. "Haruno Clan Secret Double Clone Jutsu!" I shouted. Then two clones of me appeared. "Let's see how long you can last." I said. Then one of the clones' lunged at Sasuke while the other lunged at me.

I got out of the way and then I took out my katana. I unwrapped it and started to attack the clones. This was sort of easy, but after a while, it get's harder and harder, but I'm use to it. I've done this a bunch of times before.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

"Haruno Clan Secret Double Clone Jutsu!" Sakura shouted. Then 2 clones of Sakura showed up. One lunged at me and the other lunged at her. I dodged the attack just like her. Then she took out a katana. I guess that she was going to use a katana to battle it then.

I decided to just start a taijustu battle. I guess that this was the jutsu that she used earlier because every time I would hit one, it would disappear and double. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

After 5 minutes, there were already like 50 bunshins. So I decided to the technique. I jumped backwards and took a deep breath, then I yelled "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" Then I blew out fire out of my mouth. It hit all the clones, but they just disappeared after that and then doubled again.

"Not bad Uchiha, not bad." I heard Sakura say. The clones didn't try to attack me when she walked up to me. "You didn't do half bad you know." She said while crossing her arms. "Half-bad?" I asked. "Yeah, I've seen and done better." She said with a shrug. "Watch." She said while smirking. She jumped a few feets back like me. "You might wanna get out of the way!" So I moved out of the way.

"Katon, Karyuu Endan!" She yelled. Then she blew out a big burst of fire and then it took shaped of a huge dragon. It swallowed up all the 100 clones that I made. After she was finish, she walked over to me. "See, what I meant?" I was shocked that she was able to do that. So, she was that advance.

"How?" I asked in a serious tone. "Tch. Why do you think that I was able to become a ninja immediately after I came? Kakashi taught me some stuff and I learned a lot of things by myself. And remember, I said that I liked to create and learn new jutsus. I'm more advance than a Jonin. I even beat the heck out of Kakashi one time when I was 5." She answered.

I was totally shocked now. She was able to beat a Jounin at age 5. I can't believe that she was that advance. I was about to ask her something until I was interrupted. "SAKURA-CHAN!!! TEME!!!" Naruto came running to us. "Hn, dope." Me and Sakura said in unison. "Hey, you guys wanna spar!?" The dope asked.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Sure, but only if Kakashi comes out and stop trying to spy on us." Sakura said in a bored tone. Sasuke and Naruto just looked kind of confused, then Kakashi suddenly jumped off of the tree. "How long did you know that I was there?" He asked. "The whole time. Even when you started to spy on me when I poofed into the training field."

"Anyway, you guys still wanna spar?" Naruto asked again. Sakura just smirked. The 3 boys just looked at her. "Haruno Clan Secret Haruno Sakura Double Clone Jutsu! Haruno Clan Secret Uchiha Sasuke Double Clone Jutsu! Haruno Clan Secret Uzumaki Naruto Double Clone Jutsu! Haruno Clan Secret Hatake Kakashi Double Clone Jutsu!" She shouted and she made a lot of hand signs so fast that the Sharigan couldn't even catch up to it.

Then a clone of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura showed. "We're going to fight a clone?" Naruto asked. "Oh come on, I can do better than that!" Naruto yelled. "Actually, these are not any ordinary clones. They're like the real thing. The only way to get rid of them is if you kill them, or if I undo the jutsu. It can last as long as the person who it is cloned can last. Like, let's say I cloned the 1st Hokage, it can survive as long as the 1st Hokage, and I can pick the age that they are at, but it can only be the age they are now, or younger." Sakura explained.

Team 7 just looked at Sakura with confusion in their face. "Okay, to put it simple, the clone is like the real person and it can do all the things the real person can do. It also can last as long as the real person, and the only way to get rid of the clone is to kill it, or if I undo the jutsu." Sakura explained again.

"Oh, so who do we fight?" Naruto asked. "Fight yourself and see if you can kill yourself, but here's a tip. You might wanna try something you never did because your clone knows exactly how you fight. Let me tell you this, it isn't easy fighting yourself, so if you wanna get stronger and defeat your clone, you have to find a new fighting style and do the impossible. That means that you'll have to do something you never did before. It has be something new." Sakura informed.

"When you fight, sometimes it causes sacrifices. Sometimes you have to give something up in order to win. It may be precious, but it'll keep you alive, and it'll help you win the battle. You'll have to take a risk in order to win the battle. It may cause your heart to break, but it'll be worth it at the end because you might've been dead if you didn't do you." Sakura continued.

"If you can't do anything and you're getting no where, try tricking your enemy. Try surprising them in some way so you're able to sneak up on them, or try pulling something off that will make the enemy drop their guard. Tricking an enemy may seem easy, and sound stupid, but it really isn't. Tricking an enemy is very hard, and it's very difficult to do. If there's no more option, then try tricking you're enemy." Sakura finished.

"Oh yeah, and if your clone kills you, they become real and they are permanently you, so I wouldn't be able to undo the jutsu for it." Sakura said. "Now, get your clone and start sparing! If you're able to kill your clone, I'll give you a prize, but if you can't and you can't take it anymore, yell 'I give up' and I'll undo the jutsu. After you're done, meet up at the top of the hill!" Sakura yelled. They each disappeared to a different spot, and started sparing they're clone.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Me and my clone got into fighting stance. We both turned on our Sharigan and charged at each other. I threw kicks and hits, but he just kept on dodging it. This went on for about 20 minutes, and then we both jumped back and did hand signs. Once we were done, we took a deep breath and yelled "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" And we shot fire at each other. The giant fire ball just hit each other and was gone.

_Dang, we aren't getting anywhere. How am I going to defeat myself? _

**Remember what Sakura said!**

_Flashback_

"_Fight yourself and see if you can kill yourself, but here's a tip. You might wanna try something you never did because your clone knows exactly how you fight. Let me tell you this, it isn't easy fighting yourself, so if you wanna get stronger and defeat your clone, you have to find a new fighting style and do the impossible. That means that you'll have to do something you never did before. It has be something new." Sakura informed._

_End of Flashback_

That's it, do the impossible! Try something new! I got it. I jumped backwards and did Katon, Housenka no Jutsu once again, but while the fireball was heading towards my clone, he started to do the jutsu, but before he could finish, I stabbed a kunai into his back, right at his back. Then he started to go down and cough up blood. After that, he disappeared.

I was actually able to kill myself. I guess that it was pretty hard because it took me half an hour to kill myself. I deactivated my Sharigan and was about to head to the mountains until I saw…

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

Me and my clone stood with each other. We both took out Icha Icha Paradise. We read it for about 10 minutes then we both putted it away. We both pulled up our headband to reveal our Sharigan. We started to attack each other in a Taijutsu battle. This went on for about 10 more minutes and I was getting no where.

_Ugh, how am I supposed to kill him? It's impossible._

_Flashback_

"_When you fight, sometimes it causes sacrifices. Sometimes you have to give something up in order to win. It may be precious, but it'll keep you alive, and it'll help you win the battle. You'll have to take a risk in order to win the battle. It may cause your heart to break, but it'll be worth it at the end because you might've been dead if you didn't do you." Sakura continued._

_End of Flashback_

That's it! I have to sacrifice something. I have to sacrifice something precious to me. I then took out Icha Icha Paradise. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I threw Icha Icha Paradise into the air, and then I threw a bunch of shurikens and kunias at it. The clone just gasped, and was looking up at it. While he had his guard down, I took out a kunai and slashed his throat. He then disappeared.

Wow. That was pretty hard. It took me half an hour just to kill myself. I never thought that it would take me that long just to kill myself. I then pulled my headband down to cover my eye again and was about to head to the mountains until I saw…

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Me and my clone did hand signs and then both yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 100 clones of us showed up. We all charged at each other and started a shadow clone war. This went on for about 20 minutes until all the shadow clones were gone. I was having a hard time trying to hurt my clone.

_Man, it's impossible to kill my clone! What am I going to do!?_

_Flashback_

"_If you can't do anything and you're getting no where, try tricking your enemy. Try surprising them in some way so you're able to sneak up on them, or try pulling something off that will make the enemy drop their guard. Tricking an enemy may seem easy, and sound stupid, but it really isn't. Tricking an enemy is very hard, and it's very difficult to do. If there's no more option, then try tricking you're enemy." Sakura finished._

_End of Flashback_

That's it! I got to trick my clone. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted. Then 4 of me showed up. We all grabbed each others hand and started to spin in circle. The clone just looked at us dumb folded. While we were spinning in circle really fast, I dropped and rolled into the trees. The clone still looked dumb folded, so I sneaked up behind him and stabbed him in the back of his head. After that, he disappeared.

Whew. That was pretty hard. It took me half an hour to just kill myself. I thought that it was going to be easier, but I guess that I was wrong. My clones disappeared and I was about to head to the mountains until I saw…

**Sakura P.O.V.**

It's been half an hour already and I just defeated my clone. It was so hard to kill myself, especially since I got stronger. I was about to head towards the mountain until I saw…

* * *

**Okay, I'm done. This is as much as I can do because I wanted it to be a cliff ****hanger. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I was too busy reading other stories. Oh yeah, and the reason why I didn't put Sakura's fight with her clone was because I didn't want to spoil anything that she could do. Just note one thing, she has a Kekkei Genkai in the story! REVIEW!!!**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, I just wanted to tell you guys that I won't be**

**updating so fast. It might take me 1-2 months to update cause**

**I'm starting school now and I have a BUNCH of work. Just wanted to let ya **

**guys know. Oh yeah, and I'm also working on new stories. Sorry, **

**but I sorta have writer's block... It's kinda hard to come up**

**with more new ideas for the story.  
**

**~ xBlackCherryBlossomx**

**PS -**

**For anyone who reads the story Crazy Highschool Life, **

**I'm just gonna tell ya that the next chapter WILL be hilarious!**

**I got writer's block on a certain part, but then I figured out what to do.**

**PSS -**

**I'm gonna release a new story soon, so watch out for it! :D  
**


	5. The Haruno Training Ground

Me – Hello people!

Sakura – Hn.

Naruto – Um, she's still cold Brenda-chan.

Sakura – Hn. (glares at Naruto)  
Naruto – Um, uh, uh, uh… (Hides behind Brenda-chan)

Me – What the!? NARUTO!!!

Naruto – Sasuke, get out here!!!

Sasuke – What dope?

Naruto – (hides behind Sasuke)

Sasuke – Huh, what the… (cut off by Sakura glaring)

Me – Someone! End this hell hole!!!

Kakashi – Brenda-chan doesn't own Naruto.

Out of no where – !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Team 7 was looking at the top of the mountains because there Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Kisame and Hana, some of the members of the Akatsuki. "Itachi!" "Hana!" Team 7 immediately met at the Team 7 meeting grounds. The Akatsuki, minus Itachi and Hana, ran down to the Team 7 training ground.

Once the Akatsuki got to the training grounds, the leader stepped up. "Give us the Jinchuriki Container!" He ordered. "No! You are not taking Naruto!" Kakashi stepped in. "What!? We aren't here for the boy, yeah! We're here to take Sakura, yeah!" Deidara yelled. "What? Sakura doesn't have the Bijuu in her. Do you?" Kakashi turned towards Sakura.

"Huh, I guess it's time for you guys to know." Sakura said. Team 7 then looked at Sakura. "You see, I have 8 Bijuus in me. The only one that I don't have is the Kyuubi and Shukaku." Kakashi just looked shocked. "Wh-what!? This can't be true!" Kakashi yelled.

"Actually, it is. My foolish little sister has been taking the Jinchurikis from us. She has them locked inside her body. She's only missing the 9 tails and 1 tail Jinchurikis. She even has the 10 tailed wolf in her. What was her name? Nara I think." Hana explained. "Hana." Sakura hissed with much venom in her voice.

"Hello there foolish little sister. Have you gotten stronger like I told you to? Have your hatred increased? Tell me, or more like, show me." Hana said. Team 7 was just watching them. Sakura just growled at her sister. Sakura started to gather chakra into her hand and turning it into a ball. "Rasengan!" She yelled and charged at Hana with a Rasengan at hand.

It was the normal Rasengan. It was blue and it was very powerful. Kakashi went wide eyes. Some of the other Akatsuki members went wide eyes. _Wow. This little girl is powerful for someone so young._ They all thought at the same time. "Impressive little sister, but not good enough." She grabbed Sakura by the hand that had the Rasengan in it and threw her into the air. She then disappeared and appeared into the air with Sakura and kicked her down to the ground.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Once I hit the ground, a huge crater was made. I started to cough up blood. "What'd I tell you? You need to get stronger and let hate take over." Hana said. I just got up again. My wounds started to heal because I had 8 Bijuus in me.

I started to do some hand signs and took a deep breath. "(1) Katon, Karyuu Endan!" I yelled and blew out fire and it took shape of a dragon. Hana started to do hand signs also. "(2) Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" She yelled. Then a dragon made out of water appeared out of thin air and collided with my fire dragon. The water dragon wiped out mine, and then it rushed at me.

I got blasted real hard backwards towards a tree. The impact was so great that I broke down 10 trees. I started getting back up and I growled. I ran towards my sister at full killing intent and I started a Taijutsu battle. We were moving so fast that almost nobody could see us. It went from hit to hit. Right when I was about to hit a pressure point at her neck, she added a little bit more force and it sent me back a couple of feets.

I was panting really hard and I was coughing up some blood while Hana looked like she didn't even break a sweat. I looked at Hana and shot her a look that said 'okay-one-on-one-Kekkei-Genkai-battle' She just smirked and then we both were about to activate our Kekkei Genkai when all of a sudden…

**Okay, I'm going to end the story there! Cliff hanger. You can find out the next chapter. I know, I'm evil! Mahahaha!!! Even some of my cousin's say I'm evil sometimes and also my friends sometimes. Lol! Just kiddin' I'm not endin it there. Just wanna have some fun. Can't believe you fell for it!**

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

When Sakura charged at her sister, I charged at Itachi. We first started out off with a Taijutsu battle. After a while, I was already getting tired and was panting. Then I jumped backwards and landed on my feet. I started forming hand signs and then yelled "(3) Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" I took a deep breath, and then blew. I kept this going for about half a minute and when I stopped, Itachi wasn't there anymore.

Then all of a sudden, Itachi appeared behind me and kicked my back which sent me colliding onto the ground. I started coughing up some blood. I just got back up while wiping the blood on my mouth away. I just glared at Itachi, and then turned my Sharigan on. Itachi turned his Mangekyou Sharigan on instead of the regular Sharigan.

I ran towards Itachi again and started another hand-to-hand combat. After a couple of minutes, I jumped backwards and was about to do a technique when all of a sudden…

**Normal P.O.V.**

A bunch of ANBU appeared at the scene. "Grr, we'll be back." The leader growled and then left with the rest of the Akatsuki. They were obviously outnumbered big time because there were over 50 ANBUs there., even though they could've taken them on easily, but Sakura and Naruto were there and that out powered them big time.

"Well, we'll meet again foolish little sister. Try getting stronger." Hana said with a smirk, and then left. "Well, we'll meet again foolish little brother. Get stronger and let hate control you." With that, Itachi left to.

_Grr! I left him/her get away! I lost the chance to avenge my clan!_ Sasuke/Sakura though angrily at the same time. _They will not live next time. I'll make sure their dead the next time we meet, but for now, I'll get stronger! _They both thought at the same time again.

With that thought, they both started walking back to Team 7, who were badly injured because while Sasuke and Sakura were trying to avenge their clan, the rest of the Akatsuki members, excluding Pein and Konan, attacked Kakashi and Naruto. The only reason that they were still alive was because Kakashi used his Sharigan and Naruto was in demon form with 3 tails.

The 3rd Hokage appeared from the set of ANBUs. "Would you mind telling me what happened?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. "Well, you see-" but Kakashi was cut off by Sakura. "We were just training until the Akatsuki showed up. We thought that they were after Naruto, but they were really after me. Then we started fighting until all these ANBUs showed up." Sakura told him in a professional, cold and emotionless tone that only an ANBU Elite would be able to have.

The Hokage was a bit taken back by this, but then straitened up. "Alright then, if that's all, I'd like to speak to your team tommorow at noon to discuss about what happened." The hokage told them.

Team 7nodded their head, understanding.

That was when the hokage took his leave. And right after he did, Sakura and Sasuke took their leave. "Wait! You guys! Where are you going!?" Naruto complained as they got farther away. "Hn." Was their only reply.

Naruto sweatdropped at their action before letting out a sigh. "Of all people, I had to get two emotionless teammates and a late/perverted sensei. Why me! Oh Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this!" Naruto yelled at the sky while waving his fist into the air.

He started talking about how his life was unfair while walking back to his house.

Kakashi sweatdropped at his team. _'And to think, this is going to be my team and I'm going to have to put up with them every single day.'_ Kakashi put his head down. This team was probably worst than the last team he was sensei for.

'_Well, there's only one thing to do at a time like this.'_ He thought as he reached into his pouch to get out his Icha Icha Paradise book, but he felt nothing. _'What!? I know it was here!'_ Kakashi thought as he began to rummage through his pouch.

That's when he remembered. _'Oh yeah. I destroyed it. Wait! Sakura still owes me something!'_ Kakashi remembered the earlier events of when he destroyed his _'precious'_ novel.

Kakashi let out a sad sigh before retreating also and returning home. At lease he still had another one of that novel.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

The entire time they were heading home, they spoke no words to each other. They were just both too deep in thoughts.

That was until they got to the part where they went separate ways. They looked at each other before nodding a silent goodbye and went their separate ways to where they lived.

**With Sakura**

It took Sakura about 5 minutes before she got back to the Haruno mansion. She entered the building and for some odd reason, she could still smell the scent of blood. _'To think, I can still smell a hint of blood and it's been over 8 years already.'_

Sakura just ignored the smell as she made it to her backyard. She walked over to a tree and tapped a certain bark that caused the whole empty backward filled with green grass, to slowly pull apart and open up. Then 15 feet building opened up. It may've looked small, but like they say, don't let looks decieve you.

Sakura walked inside and smirked a bit. The room was entirly white and there was only a total of 2 doors and no windows. The first door was for the entrance, though, the second door held a mystery to another place.

Sakura walked over to the door and walked inside. She walked inside and saw some control panels and computers leaning against the wall. **(like in Kingom Hearts II, when Roxas finds that room under the library I think, and there's a computer set with a bunch of screens displaying)** There also was a clear window that let you see through to the other room, but you just can't see them.

Sakura walked over there and sat in the chair. She started typing in things and pushing some buttons. "Let's see. I'll try in the desert this time and killing some A-Rank missing nins."She muttered under her breath. After she did everything she needed, she pulled down a lever before heading out the door.

While heading out, she covered her face and right when she was out the door, a gust a sand blew by near her. The hot and bright sun was out and there was sand all over the place that reached miles away.

You see, this place was designed by the Haruno's very own Sakumo Haruno, Sakura's mother. It was a virtual place that can probably make the PERFECT place to train. Even though the place looked small, when you decide the location to train at, the place can reach miles away and everything is realistic, so if you get cut, then you get cut for real. If it's snowing, you can actually feel the snow. This truly was a great place.

Sakura walked around the sandy desert, looking for her targets. 5 A-rank missing-nins. Then she heard something. It was pretty fast and almost impossible to see.

Sakura knew immidiatly that it wasn't sand, but the missing nin. She stopped walking and stared out to the distance. "You can come out now. There's no need to hide yourself!" She yelled out. That's when the five missing-nins appeaared 10 feet away from her.

They quickly lunged at her without thinking. She just dodged all of their attacks.

After around a minute, she finally figured out their fighting style and when to hit them. She also found out their weak spot. She smirked. It was just too easy.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke glared at the ceiling while laying down on his bed. He couldn't get the Haruno girl out of his head.

**DUDE! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!!!**

_Love? Love is not something to feel. It's just something of when you feel relaxed around someone who you care much about. And when you love, you become weak because then you let your guards down, and the person that you 'love' can break your heart into pieces, so there's no need for love. It's just a stupid emotion._

**Jeez. Come on. Admit you like her already.**

_The wordlike is not an emotion I feel either._

**Man, you are as stubborn as a rock.**

_Hn._

**Don't Hn me!**

_Hn._

**What did I just tell you!**

_Hn._

**Oh, whatever! I'm going now then!**

_Hn._

**Really. I'm actually going to leave here.**

_Hn._

**Into the world of inners. By myself…**

_Hn._

**Alright, I'm leaving now.**

_Hn._

**R-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-I-G-G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H-H-T-T-T-T-T NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW…**

_Hn. Are you goingto leave or not?_

**Fine! Be that way! Goodbye Mr. Uchiha!**

…

…

…

_Well, at least he finally left. Hn. Took him long enough._

Sasuke yawned. For once, he was kind of tired. So he slowly fell asleep, not knowing that something bad is going to happen once he wakes.

* * *

**YES!!! Me finally done with this chappy! Sorry about not updating in like forever, but I've been SO busy. I'm working on a bunch of other stories, and there's school, along with homework, research, projects and there's the fact that I also have a life. I need time to also hang out with my friends and I sometimes have writers block. Sorry, but I promise that I'll try my best to update more and faster!**


End file.
